fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame the Anti-Maker
Endgame the Anti-Maker is a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends franchise. He is a Prime Omega who used to led the Prime Omegas until left them, so the leadership over the Omegas fell under to the Fallen Alpha, Nekrozoth. He served as he a background character throughout the franchise until phase three when he become the main antagonist demoting Aka Manah and Nekrozoth. He served as the main antagonist of the The Crossover of the century. History Like Nekrozoth, he was born before the beginning of time. He led the Prime Omegas while Deus led the prime Alphas. He and the two primes were spawns of the primordial god Velnias the Monstrous, and he, Deus, and Nekrozoth were the eldest of both ALphas and Omegas. Deus decided that he should create something. He announced what he was going to make an omniverse, infinite amount of universe with infinite amount of possibilities. Everyone liked the idea, all but Endgame as he liked the void what it is right now. So Deus used his power that caused the Big bang which gave birth to the entire omniverse. Endgame didn’t like the omniverse, he finds it annoying asked Deus to destroy it all, but Deus and the rest of the omegas and alphas joined his side (besides Nekrozoth). Endgame declared that all beings is his enemy then and went off and vowed to destroy it. While Endgame was away, Deus ordered alphas to expand the omniverse and add life into each one of them. Nekrozoth did as like the others did, but he also created his own universe, like the HECK Realm, Hell, Oblivion, and Netherrealm, and many others. But the Omegas had the rules that they didn't really like, instead of creating they have to destroy. The Omegas were envious to the Alphas as they wanted to create as well. While Endgame left the Omegas, he started to go to universe to universe, destroying each and everything that the Omniverse had provided. He found it annoying life creating noises, wars, and always killing each other. he wondered why Deus created it in the first place. But each time he destroys a universe a new one pops up, he figured that the omniverse is infinti so he decided to createdsomething for himself. He heard that the prime Alphas are at War with the omegas, he infiltraed the Prime Moon. He found a chaos stone of destruction, with the stone of destruction he would finally use it to destroy the omniverse forever. He couldn't contain the power of the stone so he use his powers to create a machine that would help him harness it's power. It took time and when he is finished, he used it to destroy a entire multiverse. The destruction of that multiverse caught the attention of the Alphas mainly Deus. They knew it wasn't Nekrozoth, so the Alphas send the Primion to stop Endgame. The Primion confronted Endgame, but despite the new destructive powers granted him he had fallen to the might of the Primion. He was fataly injured from the fight so he have to retreat. He escaped to a dimseion of nothingness and made a fortress there. In the fortress he regenrated for many many eons, and was never heard of again. Multiversal Legends (Phase One) he was metioned by The Ancient, she explaned to the heroes about the multiverse and how it was created. She mentioned Nekrozoth, Deus, and Endgame and at first thought it was some sort of fable or legend told in campfire stories. She then explained that if Endgame is certanly real, then they should prepare for him after they are done dealing with Aka Manah. Powers and Abilities Endgame posses a genius level intellect rivaling Nekrozoth Himself, is an expert fighter when it comes to weapons and a skilled manipulator. He passes vast strength, insurability, stamina, and cosmic powers. endgame has the ability to erase people, warp reality to a multiversal scale, and create waves of dark energy through dark matter manipulation and energy projection. He is similar to DC's Anti-Monitor being able to control Anti-matter and can unmake things hinting to his name Anti-Maker. It is stated that he is as powerful as Nekrozoth Trivia * His title "the Anti-Maker" is a homage to another character from World of Warcraft who name is Argus the Unmaker. Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Indestructible Category:Defeats All Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Hyperverse-Liked Characters Category:Hypergods Category:Extremegods Category:Kills KAMITRON Category:Kills All Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:Anti-Gods Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Honorable Antagonists Category:Affably Evil